


Happy Father's Day

by alexanderhamiltonofficial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, I mean it's definitely there but they don't really do anything about it, M/M, but not like explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamiltonofficial/pseuds/alexanderhamiltonofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George had mentioned how much he loved lace before and the folks at the local lingerie store were more than happy to assist him in picking out some lovely panties for his “wife.”  </p><p>AKA When I was in the shower this morning I wanted to write Ham/Wash daddy kink and this is what happened.  Happy Father's Day y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was in the shower, it's not great, but it's what we have. This is the first thing I've ever written to completion and the first thing I've ever posted. Please let me know what you think!

Alex set the bags down on the counter and hoped he hadn’t forgotten anything. He wanted everything to be perfect for George, dinner, dessert, and if everything went to plan, a special surprise later on. He flushed at the thought of leaving the store with his purchases. He only went to get the groceries for dinner, but a card caught his eye. “I love you Daddy” the front read, it was blank on the inside, luckily, because he wasn’t sure if he could desecrate a kid’s card with the thoughts of his kinks. 

He set to making dinner, a simple chicken parmesan, and let the thoughts of George wash over him. Earlier that morning they had shared a shower together, George slowly massaging shampoo into his hair while Alex teasingly grinded back on him. “Happy Father’s Day, daddy” he whispered into George’s ear before stepping out of the shower and leaving George by himself. Had he stayed there any longer nothing would have gotten done and he wouldn’t be able to cook for George now. 

Once the chicken was in the oven, he grabbed the other bags and moved into the bedroom. It had only been a few months since they moved in together, simple cost analysis George insisted, but he knew that waking up together had drastically increased their moods already and the overwhelming domesticity was good for both of them. 

He hoped he wasn’t reading too far into anything, but George had mentioned how much he loved lace before and the folks at the local lingerie store were more than happy to assist him in picking out some lovely panties for his “wife.” Alex stepped into the bathroom and stripped off his clothing before sliding the panties on. When he dared glance in the mirror, he immediately gasped at what he saw. The green stood out in a stark contrast to the rich color of his skin and his half-hard cock was already straining at the lace coverings. He could only imagine the look on George’s face when he saw these, but he quickly had to stop because he needed to get dinner on the table. 

Alex walked back into the bedroom and found a pair of George’s old sweatpants and slid them on, the sensation of the comfy cotton rubbing on the lace was odd at best, but not uncomfortable. He found an old t-shirt and slipped it on before returning to the kitchen. 

As soon as he removed the dinner from the oven, George stepped through the door. He quickly walked up to George and kissed him lightly on the cheek, asking him how work was. George had to run into the office to settle a dispute between Lafayette and Burr, the two were fighting about a new case George was to take on. George kissed Alex back more passionately, but Alex stepped back, “Not yet, daddy. Dinner first, I’ve worked so hard” he replied with a smile. He observed the way that George’s breath hitched when he used that nickname, it hardly ever left the bedroom, but he knew George loved it. 

“Baby girl, it smells so good in here, thank you.” George whispered in Alex’s ear and Alex couldn’t mask the shiver that ran through him at the phrase. George’s hand drifted to Alex’s hip, but he was quick to move away, lest George ruin the surprise already. He grabbed George’s hand and led him to the dining room where George’s card was sitting on the table. 

“Here’s part of your present, let me get the plates and we can dig right in.” Alex said to George. He wanted to get out of the dining room so he couldn’t see George’s reaction to the card. He heard him chuckle, quickly followed by a small gasp that George tried to cover with a cough. In the card Alex had written that he would do anything for George tonight, knowing that was exactly what George wanted to hear. 

Alex stepped out of the kitchen, plates in hand, and placed them on the table. Both of them realized that they had been more hungry than they originally thought because their dinner was gone fairly quickly and Alex knew it was now or never. He asked George if he could help him bring the dishes into the kitchen and once in there, he let himself bend slowly over to load the dishes into the dishwasher. He knew his pants were hanging dangerously low and that one slip would reveal a flash of green to George. Luckily, as soon as he bent over, he heard George give a predatory groan and before he could stand back up he felt George closing in. 

He stood up and turned around, looking at George with an innocent expression, but with a fire in his eyes. “Are you okay, dear?” he smirked, expression growing wider when George’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. There were only a few more dishes to load up so he took his time bending over, but he couldn’t help the small moan that escaped when George stepped up behind him and Alex could feel his hardness against the cleft of his ass. 

“Don’t you think the dishes can wait, Princess?” George muttered, voice deep and rough with the hint of his arousal. At that point, Alex knew the time had come. He simply turned around, placed his hand on his hip, lowered the sweatpants enough to let the green lace show, and said, “Anything you want, daddy, I’m all yours.” At the near growl that left George’s throat, Alex knew he had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos make my day <3   
> You can find me at historyhasitseyesonhamilton on tumblr if you want to talk about this, other prompts, or anything really!


End file.
